dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 3
vandalism? Hi, there has been some suspicious editing at Forum:Was the Battle of Ostagar Winnable?, by an anonymous user. Would you care to check and smack the culprit? Thanks --Ygrain (talk) 19:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :A bit late, but the vandal was blocked. Thanks for notifying! --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Your True Identity I will ask this only once. Are. You. A. Wizard. --Chei the Elf- Ok, we need to gather a team and save the univ... (Morrigan smacks elf) What? (Morrigan Glares) Chei- Whatever! Reapers, Archdemons are all the same.Both are scary and threaten the world. I just dont have face scars and guns. 20:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :And here I thought no one would notice. D': --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Just got your message :Moved to User talk:Fantasyeve87 content rating policy? Hi, I'd like to ask if there is something like a wiki content rating policy, concerning blog posts - I've started Hawke's fictive diary on my blog and as it seems, there would be a lot of sexual implications (nothing graphic, but rather Zevran-style comments, I'd say). Is it OK with the wiki style, or should I move it somewhere else? Or maybe put up a warning for underage users? Thanks. --Ygrain (talk) 15:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't a policy regarding that (not that I'm aware of), so it's pretty much fair game. I don't think a warning is necessary in the case of sexual implications, but this is your call. I'd only put up a warning if it can get graphic. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible Vandal? User:Tabris.the.great recently edited the home page in order to post something which should have been on the forums. I undid the revision and left a message explaining the correct process for posting in the forums on their talk page. It then came to my attention that was another user called User:Tabristhegreat. Since Tabristhegreat has only made one edit, I don't see there being much chance that it's an imposter, more likely they just created a new account, but I thought you might want to know about this just in case. '''King Cousland | Talk 16:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, there's no rules regarding having different accounts (the user may have forgotten they had an account or wanted a different name), as long as you don't use them for sock puppetry. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Uploaded :Moved to User talk:Fantasyeve87 Welcome Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! :^) I'll mostly correct spelling errors, and I'll add information if I find any. I just got in some trouble on the Mass Effect Wiki for changing British English spelling to American English spelling. I promise to not do that here! CoffeeShopFrank (talk) 05:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The Landsmeet I've attempted an analysis of how the Landsmeet really works, as thorough as I was able to, and put it in Forum: The Landsmeet Mechanism in hope to draw attention and collect more data/confirmation, that would allow me to do a profound edit of The Landsmeet Decision, where the information is largely based on the players' false conclusions (some of them even my own). However, the topic has been out for almost a week, and more or less ignored so far. What should I do to bring it more attention, or should I give it more time? I mean, if I do the edits, people who haven't really investigated the mechanism of their own will probably disagree and start re-editing and create chaos, which I would like to avoid. What do you suggest? Thanks for your time. --Ygrain (talk) 09:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can "bump" the thread (as long as it's not spammed every hour, this should not be a problem—it's not like you're advertising for something not related to the wiki). Otherwise, you are welcome to make these edits. People will always re-edit the article regardless if you had more feedback, either because they indeed don't agree with your edits or think something is missing, whether these are wrong or right. If there's any error, people will correct them or leave a message on the talk page. This will be better in the long run. Even a good article can lose their "good" status after a while. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 11:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. But, how much should I meddle with the organization of the article as it is now? Should I include an overview of persons, arguments and full responses, like I did in my thread, or would it be too detailed? Or should I stick to the original structure and just edit mistakes? --Ygrain (talk) 12:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I do think it may be too detailed if you include everything like in the thread, but if you think some of these must be added to understand something, add it. It's a bit hard to imagine how the article will look like without commentary, so my opinion may change regarding that. Keep in mind that readers may not be interested in a very long explanation of why this works that way though—these are best left on talk page, which you already did by leaving a link to your forum thread. You can also make use of (these should be kept concise—long notes can be cumbersome and hard to read since they're in italic). The section has to make sense when you read it, i.e., the flow isn't "broken" by too many "notes", the order which you approach each points make sense so that people are not confused by the layout. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 12:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway! Hey D-day! I just got a note from the Tae from Wikia. He's looking to do a giveaway for the new DLC. I think it's going to be a great way to give back to the community. Since you're the Bestest Admin Ever™ I wanted to see if you would like to handle this drive? Once I get more information I'll let you know :) -- 23:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, Awesomest Admin Ever™! I thinks it's a great idea. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Legacy stuff Pardon my language, but how the the hell do you already know the new darkspawns name? Did I just miss something in the new trailer? Or do you simply have a spy in Bioware? Arctistor23 (talk) 20:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I had a spy, but this is the filename from the screenshot on their website. As such, I am assuming the ancient evil is named Corypheus. I don't think this is a random name: corypheus means "conductor", which is the achievement obtained from defeating it (it's a bit hard to see, but the image matches the creature). I didn't add it on the article itself just in case someone bite my hands for assuming it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) evil laugh here Wow, someone did their homework. Nice detective work! Why not ask an admin if you can create the article? scratch that, you are an admin! Why not go ahead and post? The worst they could do is take it down. Or do you think its too early to create this article? :Yeah, don't need an administrator to give the "okay" to create any article, anyway. It's never too early to create one, unless it's all solely based speculation. Some websites also report it as "Corypheus", but I think they're also basing it from the filename. I'll go ahead, but if it backfires, I'll be using you as a shield. :D --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm not a shield!!! Use me as a shield, and I will use you as target practice for my mage! Arctistor23 (talk) You go girl!!! Thanks for making it (: Arctistor23 (talk) Sorry if this is a stupid question Hey, I'm sorry if this is a really stupid question, but I only just signed onto wiki, so I am clueless as to how to reply to comments in forums. I started a page in forums recently, and there are some comments I'd like to respond to, but I have no idea how! So, could you please give me instructions or something? I'm so sorry, this is so lame, and stupid, I'm just really naive when it comes to online conversations. If you could help me, I'd be so grateful--TheDesireDemon (talk) 13:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :You only have to reply below the comment, and add an indent (:). For example: Hi there! :This is my reply ::Another reply :::And this is the last one! :You can either reply directly below a comment or at the very bottom by reply to everyone (you can type @D-day for example). Hope this helps! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- soz hi i know i prob sound very nooby for saying this, but thank your site has helped me alot in dragon age origins, and i thought you should know that i told my mates 'bout your site....trouble was they already knew it excisted.... oh well keep up good job please... The power of words can throw even the greatest foe to the ground. 12:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Finery Dear D-day, i was just making the article Finery. These are the clothes you always wear in your estate ingame. You can also loot them from a chest in your own room. Now i wanted to place the icon in there, but i cannot. I've looking into Category:Dragon Age II armor icons and there's only a green, gold and silver version. I need a red version, just like the heavy armor has. I think it's the only armor ingame with the red light armor icon. Do you know how i can get that picture, i have DA2 on the 360, so can't really make a screenshot. It's also the only thing i've ever seen from the material: Charcoal Washed. It's useless but special. Thanks in forward, Kennyannydenny (talk) 12:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :The icons are now available (for the red light armor, File:Light armor red DA2.png). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Mini-icons of Friendship and Rivalry Do you know how to get this " " without the parentheses? This " " is too large, and the previous has better detail. Thanks! :Just type (or for the friendship's). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Got it! NicKeL BreaD (talk) 18:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, & User Preferences Panes Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki. I didn't expect that. I have run into one apparent issue with the user interface: changing my preferences. I can change all of them to my liking except two: my avatar and linking to Facebook. On the main preferences pane, I scroll to avatar, and see the generic "I have no face" picture and text telling me to save by going to the bottom. I don't see a button to actually change the avatar. Similarly, on the Facebook connect pane, there is text "connect this account to Facebook" or something like that, but no link or button. I'm just wondering if this is a problem on my end or if this is an issue with the wikia settings. Thanks a bunch. Dragonseth07 (talk) 00:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome again! The message was left by a bot actually. :] :If the option to change the avatar isn't presented like this , it might have to do with your browser. Have you tried using another? Have you tried to change your avatar on another wiki (e.g. Community Central)? Similarly, do the same when connecting with Facebook. I do see the button in my preferences so it might have something to do with your browser. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::My browser is the issue. I loaded this up in Safari and everything appears to be working. Do you happen to know why Firefox might not be? Dragonseth07 (talk) 01:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I figured it out. My various add-block things were screwing it up. Dragonseth07 (talk) 01:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Auto-refresh Looks like the auto-refresh isn't working here. Or is it just for me, cause I checked it in two browsers (IE and Firefox). --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'''Gentek]] 18:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :It appears it doesn't work on other wikis as well, so this is probably on Wikia's end. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 18:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I should have read this before commenting at the update blog. Guess we'll have to wait it out. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'''Gentek]] 04:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Unable to chat I've been trying to use the chat and it won't let me. It loads the page but I don't see the users listed and my text doesn't go through. Both my sister and I have been trying on my account. Michelle -- DrMom's sister :What browser are you using? Did you tried a different browser? Disabled any extensions? There's been reports of the chat not working properly, and Wikia's working on this. You can comment on the community blog for any details. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I've tried Firefox & Google Chrome, nothing has been disabled as it worked fine earlier last week for DrMom. It figures that she would go on holidays and stuff would not work on her computer. lol I did notice in Firefox that Java changed how it works as an extension, but not sure what to make of it. I just wanted to join the chat as I'm learning the game on DrMom's computer, seeing that I'm house-sitting. Michelle -- DrMom's sister :You should consider , so people don't get confused who is who. :] :The chat works with Javascript, it's unrelated to Java. Which version of Firefox and Chrome are you using? Have you tried to disabled any plugins on Firefox and log in again? I'm afraid I can't do much until Wikia fixes this on their end (since it's still buggy for some people). I can log on Firefox 5.01 and Chrome 12.0.742.122. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I did create my own account now, still unable to chat in even IE8, Firefox 6 and whatever the newest version of Chrome is. I'm confused and I'm sure my sister will be back to chatting once she gets home from the UK. Michelle :I don't have Firefox 6, but I have the newest version of Chrome, so you might have to wait until Wikia fixes this. I'm wondering if this is just on the Dragon Age wiki though; can you try to log on the Community Central's chat? :You can sign your message by typing ~~~~; it'll leave a timestamp as well. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Even in Opera 11.50 it still won't work in either chats so I guess it's just a big bug. I even tried on my sister's main Windows 7 computer, as this laptop is XP, and it fails there too. Could there be a range IP ban in place that's knocking out parts of Vancouver? Michelle 18:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Umm, that is weird. There hasn't been any for Vancouver (you wouldn't have been able to create the account if there was one). I suggest that you regarding this. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I've contacted Wikia. I enabled the java error reporting in Opera and it came across with an error related to Facebook when I tried to load the chat. I don't have a facebook account but it could be trying to load my sister's account cause I've been using her PC. I've copied the error to Wikia so we'll see what happens from there. I guess for now I'll just play Dragon Age 2 and see what chaos I can start. lol Michelle 19:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) DA2: Moments That Worked Please see my response in this thread. When people start attributing "hate" to others where there is none expressed or implied, and call others "haters" as happens regularly here and on other DA2 boards, that is precisely the type of atmosphere that results in people jumping at each others' throats, as you put it. I'm just trying to keep things civil. {Edit] The forums here have maintained a pretty darn good social environment, despite mayhem at many other DA2 boards. IMO expecting people to avoid making generalized negative comments about others, and to post responsibly, is part of what makes this happen. I don't want to be causing problems, but I also have no desire to participate in a forum where people don't treat others with respect. I'll pack up and leave should you wish. Edit WarPaint (talk) 16:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :It is normal to expect negative comments anywhere, and while I can see why you may have seen it as an insult, it was not Diain's intention. I still do not think there was any ill-feelings in his comments (I don't generally hang around any forums, so this is only my view as a neutral party). I hope his recent comment will clarify things so this can be dropped. Otherwise, I suggest you guys to take it to your talk page rather than the forums. :I see no disrespect, only an argument based on misunderstanding. If you do not want to participate, this is your call. I will not make people leave a post or a forum, unless extreme measures are required. Misunderstandings happen, but I'd hope you guys try to settle things amicably. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Intended or not, the original comment was insulting. Dain's recent comment was anything but clarifying; claiming that I consider myself a hater, and telling me when I can and cannot comment. This business about speaking in general about video games with no particular game in mind borders on the ridiculous given that the topic was DA2 and his/her comments specifically identified DA2. The final comment obviously follows the previous. I believe I have every right to respond. WarPaint (talk) 17:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::You see it as insulting, I do not. I do think you're being a bit defensive. If you think I am completely wrong in my assessment on this topic, you may ask another administrator to mediate this. :::You do have the right to respond, but dragging this out on the forums is not a good idea. Do it on your talk page, have a brawl, I don't know. I believe you are better off to simply "agree to disagree" (as weird as it is since this isn't a debate), as it appears you guys will not let this go. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I have no problem with your stopping things. It's no big deal. WarPaint (talk) 18:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant that if you feel that I am wrong to not see it as Diain's comments being insulting (since you do see them as such), then you are free to ask another administrator's opinions since I do not see anything particularly wrong that warrants any kind of administrative actions (such as a warning, with the possibility of a block). ::::While Diain's comment on your talk page is rude, implicating another that they are insulting you when they are not is also borderline rude. Both of you have an opinion on this situation that simply will not be changed regardless of what the other will say, so I strongly suggest to simply move on. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Minor and Major Edits I've read the guidelines concerning Minor Edits. It is stated there that it's pretty low if you mark a major edit as a minor one. But is it also bad if you '''DON'T mark a minor edit as is? For instance, in an article, I only made corrections on grammar, but I didn't mark it as a minor edit. If there's no problem with that, do you have any comments? I do make a lot of these corrections, but I don't classify them as minor edits. NicKeL BreaD (talk) 09:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :No, you don't have to mark such edits as minor edits. Corrections that are simple typos can be marked as minor, but changing a word isn't a minor edit since that can alter the meaning of a sentence. It's only poor etiquette to mark major edits as minor. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info! NicKeL BreaD (talk) 02:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Forums Andaran atish’an, and thanks for welcoming me. I've gotta little question, how do you reply on forums without comment boxes and how do you start your own topic page? Thank You!! :You reply on the forum posts like you did here. Add an indent : below the post you wish to reply to. To make a new topic, go to the appropriate forum.... (e.g., Forum:Game Discussion), then enter the topic desired in the text area and hit "Add new topic". Also, don't forget to sign your message with ~~~~ so we know who said what and when! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Question I'm a bit confused about the use of "requirements" in the infoboxes of clothes and weapons. Wich requirements do we place here? I ask this question because the requirements differ for warriors, mages and scouts. I've played with every class through the game and found out the warrior differs the most. All requirements are higher than for the mage or scout. For example: Lowtown Stompers. The article says requires 18 cunning. For a mage or scout, this boots require only 13 cunning. Wich class do we use for these "requirements"? I guess warrior because most requirements on the site already are filled in matching with a warrior, but i want to know for sure. Thanks in forward, Kennyannydenny (talk) 08:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :"requires" is for stats regardless of the class. Use "restriction" to specify the class or specific character if the item can only be worn by them (whichever is displayed in-game). :In regards to Lowtown Stompers, the article is out of date, as 13 cunning is the new requirement for all classes. Stats requirement in-game are the same for everyone. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sex or Gender? For character pages, I think it should be sex, not gender. Or both data can be placed. Gender is the psychological profile of a person whether that someone is masculine, feminine, gay, lesbian or bisexual. Sex is the biological identification of an individual, being either male or female. What do you think? If you approve of this, it will be a tedious task of editing character pages. NicKeL BreaD (talk) 15:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't be a tedious task actually (I have a bot so I can easily replace this). I don't make the calls, so you can ask on the forums. However, I think "gender" is acceptable, and just as used for "sex". It just depends on the context used, and since no one has brought this up since the infoboxes were created (i.e., no one was really confused), I don't think we need to change it. I also don't think sexual tendencies is really that relevant for characters (I mean, if Dragon Age was a sex game, that'd be another story). Adding this to infoboxes will only make people start guessing and speculating. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::"Adding this to infoboxes will only make people start guessing and speculating." ::LOL, ok, discretion then. ::NicKeL BreaD (talk) 04:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) unable to delete profile i cant seem to be able to delete my in-game profiles for dragon age origins on the xbox360 and i have exceeded my character creations and i was wondering how do i do it because there are no delete profiles prompts. PLEASE HELP ME! IM STUCK BADLY! --Sgsoloman5000 (talk) 21:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have an Xbox, but someone already answered to your blog. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sidebar Legacy Just a casual remark which I didn't know where to bring to, Shouldn't the countdown to Legacy be removed because it's already out? It's now saying -1 days and I think that should be removed, or just replaced with a "Legacy is out" Thoughts? --Shepard-commander (talk) 10:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, yes. It's done. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Unrelated Forum Hey D-day, User:Esbenshade posted a thread which is unrelated to the Dragon Age series, so I was wondering whether it should be locked per the forum guidelines. '''King Cousland | Talk 18:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. It's been locked now. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 18:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) A random user editing anothers profile There is someone who edited a profile that was not their own: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.103.116.207 is the user that did this editing. Balitant (talk) 02:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for notifying! You are also welcome to revert these types of edits. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Spamming I apologize for spamming on the forum about Flemeth A Magister of Old. I just thought the picture of Anders was cute.--NoRuleSix (talk) 11:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 13:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tense message Sir you the one who sent in the tense message? :I suppose you're talking about the post untitled "Spam", so no; User:Aleksandr the Great did. You can check the history of your talk page anytime if someone doesn't sign their messages. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 13:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey there, Thank you very much for the nice welcoming to the forum :). I'm very new here (never was part of a wiki before) and English isn't my native language, but I'll try my best! My apologies when my try to change Anders picture was an epic fail xD... do I have to start a survey for that, or something else? I really don't know... sorry for the stupid question x). He just looks so serious on the Picture(haha, It suits him for DA2) and I think the smiling Picture gives more connection to the old Anders from DA:O to the DA2 Anders :) Should I try it again or should I let it be? Anyway I hope, that I can help to expand the wiki, because I visit it every day ;) Thank you again! (XXTyriXx (talk) 16:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) :We tend to avoid changing infobox pictures unless it is necessary (e.g., bad cropping, bad lightning, low quality, etc.). This is because it's very subjective as to whether the picture is good or not, and it sometimes lead to edit war when changing pictures (this has happened in the past). This is part of our guidelines for infobox pictures. If you still think it should be changed, I suggest that you bring this up on the talk page. :Happy to see you around! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Editing on a wiki Hello, thanks for the welcome :) I've been involved with gaming and guides etc quite a bit as well as wiki use but I've never actually taken the leap and started doing edits and direct contributions to an active wiki before. Where might I read up on proper method and protocol so that I'm able to contribute most effectively. Thanks :) :You can start by checking our pages as the interface is a bit different than some wikis (namely Wikipedia). The edit toolbar should be help with basic wiki markups (bolding, link, etc.), and additional ones are provided at the bottom of the edit window. I think copy/paste and simply changing the words for some type of pages work the best, e.g., if you create a new weapon page, you can just copy the entire code and paste it to a new page so you are sure it will work correctly. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I've been reading up and have done my first few updates and edits which has now lead me the the question "how do I set up/use my Sandbox?" I want to try a few things out and I've been playing with some of the ideas on my blog but I thought the use of a Sandbox page might be more appropriate. How do I go about getting started with that? Thanks :) --RoseLegion (talk) 00:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::You can create a subpage in your userspace, e.g. "User:RoseLegion/Sandbox" (mine is at User:D-day/Sandbox—you can name it however you want and create more pages). Just create it by typing it in the url bar of your browser, and you're good to go! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Excellent, thank you very much for your continued help :) --RoseLegion (talk) 02:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Admin D, I've given what you said some thought, and I think I'd like to be an admin here. But...would you be so kind as to nominate me? '''King Cousland | Talk 03:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Of course! It is here. :] --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 04:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! '''King Cousland | Talk 04:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You're joking right... :Moved to User talk:Slowrider7 Greetings and Also Regarding the Bot Hi there! I'm greatly intrigued by this notion of your Bot, that it can edit things in mass quantities and would like to learn more about it and its capabilities. Most of my work has been done over at The Vault, though mostly that's because it never really occurred to me to edit wikis, either DAW or The Vault, back when I had originally started playing DA 2. Anywhom, thank you for your time, and yes, there will be blog posts forthcoming so that Needs More Battle Cattle - DA Edition will soon no longer be red in my sig. Actually the first blog post is in the process of being drafted now. Why called it NMBC? Because Everything's Better With More Battle Cattle. Especially butter, puppies and french toast. -- The Arcadian Rook(talk)[[User blog: Arcadian Rook|''(Needs More Battle Cattle)]] 16:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I love the prettiness of your profile, especially with the font effects you did for "Enchantment? Enchantment!" :Haha, thank you. I should probably work on my profile, but eh, I'm kind of lazy. :] :Regarding the bot, it's operated with Pywikipedia. I don't actually write scripts (I don't know Python and still don't have time and dedication to learn the language), but some of the base scripts are pretty good that you can get started, especially with replace.py, which I base my simple "scripts". It cannot do everything since this is limited by a search and replace, but it has served me well for a lot of edits. Most of the changes I make are done with regular expressions (I often refer to this website and check Stack Overflow). :There is an alternative, AutoWikiBrowser, but I have never used it. :Looking forward for your blog. I want a puppy! --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 17:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway I probably sound like an idiot but here goes. Have you chosen the winners of the 'Vimmark mountains trip'? If so, who are they as I wish to give them my congradulations (: :Not yet; we need to sort some things first. Winners will be contacted and it'll be announced on the blog ASAP. :] --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 21:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) What was your most loved DAO warden? Could you explain their romance choice, if any, and what happened in the end? I'm just curious. Dee--lamourinterdit (talk) 22:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :My most complete run was a human noble romancing Alistair, but I didn't put her on the throne, rather married him with Anora. She's only a mistress, but that would be the best for my Warden as she isn't interested in staying in court. She likes to tease Alistair and finds him rather cute (okay, I'' find him cute). --'D. (talk ·''' ) 02:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh hai Oh Hai, D-Day. I've just been a general lurker around the forums for the past 2 months until I finally decided to contribute, I probably won't be much help 'improving' the wiki but I'll make some changes here and there when I find something wrong or new. Also, I will most likely make some mistakes on a few pages because I'm not that good with wikis... Yeah, someone might have to clean up behind me... hopefully not... Anyways, just felt like I had to say something. I have no idea why... Danerogil (talk) 02:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about making mistakes. I consider myself experienced and I still make them heh. Any edit that improve the wiki is more than welcome. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I started that off with forgetting the heading... Yeah, I can tell I'm gonna be real pro someday... (Facepalm) Danerogil (talk) 02:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Lineage hey, i've just noticed there is a second lineage thread named lineage (legacy), but as there is no other lineage, i've marked that one for deletion, as well as corrected the link on the malcolm's will article to legacy.. i don't know if that was right or not.. please could you look into it? thanks ^^ YamiDragoon (talk) 16:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you are right. The duplicate article has been deleted. You can mark a page for deletion by using the deletion tag instead of the category, e.g., type . --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Category: Historical Characters Hi and thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! I stumbled over the category page Historical characters (can't work out how to link to it :-(). There, King Arland is listed under "A", but King Calenhad ist listed under "K" instead of "C". Would have editet it, but seems I can't. Or is there a special reason for this I just can't think of? Thanks --Felanador (talk) 17:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :In order to do this, you have to add at the bottom of the page (above the categories as this is the best location for ease of use). The code is available at the bottom of the editing area, with the other wiki markups. There are other ways to sort a page in a category (see this page). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The Problem is that, after clicking edit, I can only see the first line of the text in the editing window, so I don't really know where to put the code you provided. --Felanador (talk) 18:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::You have to edit this on King Calenhad. The categories may not be shown if you have the category select, so you can leave it at the very bottom of the page. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, that works. Thanks. --Felanador (talk) 19:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Colors What are the font colors available for use in the wikia? I know '''Red, Gold, and Green, to name some. REGGAE NicKeL BreaD (talk) 01:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know all colors, but this list should cover them. It's unrelated to Wikia, but rather by browser. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 02:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate program Hey there D-day, I got an interesting proposal from the guys at Assassin's Creed. I value your opinion so if you have any thoughts, please chime in on the thread. -- 00:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Whatever I lost my temper is all, the guy is spamming and be a little douche, but I understand.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. (talk) 22:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ring of the Awakened Is the Ring of the Awakened really an amulet or a ring? Can you please confirm? I don't have the item pack to check it out. NicKeL BreaD (talk) 17:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have the pack either, but it's an amulet. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) A Slight Degree of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder Regarding the photo of the A New Path, do you have the same screenshot (but instead of her Raiments of the Dalish Pariah outfit, she is wearing Vestments of the First)? It is because her romance armor is considered "secret"; unless the player engages into a romance with her, it is not unlocked. I also moved the picture of the armor into the spoiler tag of her profile's Romance section for the same reason; its purpose is defeated if the mentioned picture is used. I'm playing DA2 at the PS3 console, not the PC version. Though I have an HD camcorder, there are wavy details in the pictures taken (probably the frames). Can you or ask someone else to do it? NicKeL BreaD (talk) 17:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to find the time to get the picture, but otherwise, you can tag it with (the picture has been tagged). I'm not sure how often people look at this category since it's not as used as some, but it's a start! In addition, you can also tag the article itself with (although this may be misleading). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello i frequent this site quite a bit. But i i'm still confused on how to comment on a post someone makes on the forum or game discussion. Is there a walktrough on making a post somewhere on the wiki? if so can you please let me know? thanks for your time --Dxusaus (talk) 02:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just hit the "Edit" button of the page, and answer right below their post. To indent, use : before your comment: First post... :Reply! ::Long reply... ::... is long! :--'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism #2 Hey D-Day major problem this I.P keeps uploading a pornogrpahic image on the pages 112.135.168.131 —Riley Heligo 14:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Already said so on your talk page, but thank you for helping out! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: User page protection Thanks a lot D. My laptop battery ran out of juice so I've been unable to log on for a few days :P Btw, I ''love'' that cat gif on your profile! '''KC. | talk 14:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Question Time Hey D! Nice to type this message to you. :D I have one question for you, weird question but when is it considered against the rules when you start speaking off topic? I've noticed somethings I posted started drifting into other conversions, I just want to make sure I stay on the admins good side and I'm not breaking rules already. Thank you, Dawn. DawnOfTheNewDay (talk) 07:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Anything that is not related to Dragon Age and anything that's not related at all to the current topic. It's not like we're going to start running after people if the conversation drifts to the sea of other topics, it's just that it is rude for the OP to talk about something else. Unless it becomes an issue within the topic, we generally will not intervene (we don't heavily moderate the forums). Make some off-topic comments is perfectly fine. I think it's more when you're having three ongoing different topics that may be problematic (in that case, I'd suggest to make a new forum post). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 14:12, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Codex entries :Moved to User talk:Imany. Request Page Deletion: "Merrill's House" I have renamed the page to Merrill's Home. Kindly remove the "Merrill's House" redirection. Please and thank you! :There's still a small number of pages that link to Merrill's House. It would be best to resolve those links before deleting the page. -- 15:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm on it actually; I have done some of them. I'll edit the remaining links, as well as improve the involved articles from time to time. I'll inform you and D-day when it's done. NicKeL BreaD (talk) 23:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::You can tag it with once it's done. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 21:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) D, d, D? I'm in the process of moving the Forum:Game Discussion forum over to Forum:Dragon Age Discussion. What's the correct terminology for the categories here? Game discussion and Dragon Age discussion? -- 22:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Amell family revision Re: Undo revision 358385 Members were moved to "Known members" for consistency with Cousland and Theirin family pages. Order was rearranged by presumed age, except for the Warden who only conditionally existed. Information was removed because it was covered in the previous body of text under "History", or else was unconfirmed and will be moved to the talk page. Revision message left here because it didn't show up on the undo tag. Imany (talk) 20:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Although you cite consistency, you are also removing valid information from the article. There is no formatting as to how we list members on the page (some of these articles have small description regarding known members, which is useful regardless if it's already within the previous section—I think it was intended to be a list for convenience). You may notice that members with a short description do not have an article (per DA:NOTABLE). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Correct, however, all of the descriptions following the names were covered in the article preceding; additionally, most of the comments were speculative and unconfirmed. See the family tree diagram I drew up on the talk page--since there was particular issue with how Aristide and Fausten were related and who was whose father or cousin, I felt it best to move that all to the talk page until someone digs out a word of god comment or missed in game information. In short, I do not consider it to be valid information until it is confirmed. ::Aside from that, the lack of consistency between pages is something I'd like to see addressed, hence my forum topic on the template issue, which you have kindly already replied to! Imany (talk) 23:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I still think it's better to have a short description, just so we can place who is who without having to read the text, but this is just my opinion. I can't quite remember how the Amell family is supposed to be structure or if it's actually been "resolved" (lore isn't really something I'm really invested in), so I can't comment on this. :::Regarding your thread, I meant to reply to your thread earlier, since this one of the issues on the wiki (I'm also very insistent on consistency). I've been quite busy so it's a bit hard to prepare and start a project for this by making more throughout guidelines for layout. I'll elaborate more about this when I get the chance to type this all up. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I do not have any qualms with short descriptions; however, as I said, there were problems with Aristide, Fausten's, Revka's and Damion's short descriptions, such as Fausten being listed as the Hawke's grandfather when there is conflicting evidence that Aristide held that position. I think I was unclear, but the "consistency" referred to the name of the category (changed to "Known members") and the order in which they were listed. ::::For that reason, I just rearranged stuff and moved the inconsistent things to the talk page. Imany (talk) 02:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat What the hell, guys! I can't believe you put me on the banlist for getting lagged off. ;( Lolz. :I thought you'd be happy that it's your first ban! (And your only one? Teehee) --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Night Terrors Thanks for indications. I shall make this clean-up my next big project. I'll try to do it this weekend. In the mean-time, could you please take a look at my latest revisions? The ones on which I would like feedback includes the Fade, Weisshaupt Fortress, Griffons and Evelina. (the latter one only slightly edited)Emil Olai (talk) 05:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Took a bit longer to take a look, but I reviewed the articles and made the changes when I felt was appropriate. Good work! :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox I apologize for the misunderstanding. Won't happen again. Chewin3 (talk) 19:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) List of administrators Is there a '''list of administrators somewhere on this wikia? Not particularly important, but might be practical to know. Also, I think it is time to do some cleaning in your talk page =D. -->Emil Olai (talk) 07:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Right here. --Occam's Razor 07:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Untitled message Thanks for the help. I forgot to sign in prior to creating the page for The Odd Ensign and was tying to delete it to fix it. The actual name of the quest is indeed "The Odd Ensign" Please feel free to fix as necessary to get this to link properly. I appolgize for the mix up I'm usually more careful doing this. Vandal User:Blehh and one anon. Vandalizing the lore category. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of, thanks! --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 18:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories help I need some help adding categories to an image, linked here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Medallion.png thanks :) --RoseLegion (talk) 07:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :It has been added to Category:Mark of the Assassin images. Thanks for the contributions! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 07:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help :) --RoseLegion (talk) 10:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Help! HI- This is Thornsparks79- orlesian murder mystery random prizedraw winner- just writing to say that i'm having trouble using the code provided- i.e. it says its invalid any assistance would be appreciated Thanks --Thornsparks79 (talk) 21:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there Thornsparks79. and I'll forward it to the right people at Wikia. Cheers! -- 23:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The Architect article I made an edit to the above mentioned article & noticed that in the notes section, the only note starts off with "It is speculated that the Architect was one of the first magisters, like Corypheus". Since I feel this violates the the DA wiki Editing Guidelines, I think it should be brought to an admin's attention. I went ahead and left the note for now in case you are ok with it.Ser Derek of Highever (talk) 21:54, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :You were right to remove it, although there is no need to notify any of the administrators. If you feel something should be edited, you are encouraged to do so. You can use the edit summary to provide a reason, or use the talk page if it's too long or you want to bring some attention to it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Fixing articles I need some help reverting articles. This morning a vandal ruined a number of articles, that I ended up fixing. When I fixed them I went into the history and cut and pasted the articles from how they were before the violations. However, I don't think that was the right way to restore the articles. Is there a correct way to fix articles, so if I notice we get vandalized again I can revert the properly. -Ser Pouce-a-lot (talk) 19:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :See for an easier way to revert vandalism. Thank you for the help! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Untitled message #2 How do I complete a romance and what do i say in Act 3 to Anders?Jazz1983 :See Anders, under the romance section. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) What do I do to complete Isabelas romance?I beat the game over 50 times and haven't got it and the page mentioned doesnt say!Jazz1983 :Are you sure you've finished all her personal quests, Questioning Beliefs, gave her all gifts, got 100% rivalry or friendship? Does she have her new armor? Did you talk to her at the end of the game, before going to battle? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Do I have to sleep with her in DAO to complete the romance in DA2? :No, it's not related. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 18:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) What does it mean when the sash stay ble and ou ccccant talk to her before tha final battle sorry am disable meant how do I do those things and when do I talk to her and where? :During The Last Straw, when you have the option to talk to all your companions, make sure you talk to Isabela. Afterwards, the trophy will be unlocked. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I gave her all her gifts,slept with her, got 100% friendship rating but cant talk to her why? I guess I wasn't meant to get the Romantic Trophy.I talked to her when I talked to all my companions and still didn't get it DANGIT.Jazz1983 I guess I have to start over and try to romance someone else.Whats 1 more time I done beat it over 50 times. :I'm not sure if there's something you've missed while romancing Isabela. I never romanced her in my games. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Bianca Bianca isn't a living person, but Varric refers to the crossbow as a girl. I also think the thing about Bianca's name being connected to AC should be mentioned. I know people have been debating that for a while but it is in interesting fact. :It doesn't matter if Varric refers to Bianca as a girl; the infobox does not support the "gender" value (it will not show up). :Regarding her name being connected to AC, that was not the developers' intention. As per our trivia guidelines, names are not generally not considered trivia, unless you have a developer confirming this. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 03:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Images policy Just to double check, the image policy for the DA wiki discourages users from uploading pictures of their own generated characters (either the warden or Hawke) correct? Balitant (talk) 03:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have not read this thread, and I don't know if these are still in effect. The current guidelines are at DA:IMAGE. There are some pictures which it's rather hard to not have a customized character (showing off armor and abilities—although the latter wasn't mentioned, it's pretty much the same), so this is fine. Pictures used for userpages is fine as well. If the picture is not used, it may be up for deletion. --'''D. (talk · ) 04:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, I thought the page I linked was the image policy. When I typed "Image Policy" into the search bar that is what I came to. Either way this does confirm what I was wishing to ask. The Mage article has a picture of a character that some user created. I now intend to remove it because it is against the image policy. Balitant (talk) 04:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC)